


i will be your home

by lunardance



Series: solangelo one-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardance/pseuds/lunardance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe this. Every time we approach her she growls and tries to bite, but then you come along and she practically melts.”</p><p>“I’m just as surprised as you. Animals usually don’t like me very much.”</p><p>“And yet, here you are, petting a cat who hates literally everyone but you.”</p><p>The dark-haired man comes in every Tuesday, Will notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will be your home

The dark-haired man comes in every Tuesday, Will notices.

The first time Will saw him, he had entered the pet shop wearing an oversized hoodie and skinny jeans - all black, like the loose curls peeking out from the man’s hood. As any good employee would, Will had approached him asking if he needed any help, and the man had flinched and shook his head.

“Well, alright then, just let me know if you need anything,” Will had said before returning to the cashier. He’d returned to working his crossword puzzle - because the lives of pet store cashiers were oh-so interesting - but curiosity had overcome him as his gaze drifted toward the stranger.

He had pulled his hood down, revealing a tangled mess of thick black hair. Will’s fingers had twitched slightly; his initial instinct was to brush, brush, _brush_ that mop out until it was nice and clean and straight, but the thought had quickly left his mind once he saw the man nearing the cats.

The stranger had stood there and gently placed his hands against a window, and if if one could strain their ears enough over the terrible pop music playing throughout the store, they would’ve been able to hear him quietly talking to the cats, murmuring sweet nothings and words of comfort.

Will had never expected to see him again after that, but next week he had come in again, and the next week, and the week after. Every time, he did the same thing: he would stand there and talk to the cats for a while, but in the last few weeks, he’d branched out toward the birds and reptiles and other animals as well.

And then, one week, he doesn’t come into the store.

Will isn’t entirely sure what to think. It’s been maybe six weeks since the first time he saw the black-haired man, and he had almost accepted it as a regular thing. Every Tuesday, the man would come in, Will would exchange his Obligatory Employee Words with him and go about his business as the man slowly makes his way around the store and talks to all of the animals who are waiting to find their forever homes. It had unconsciously become something of a constant for Will, so when the man doesn’t come in this week, he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

Still, he makes doubly sure to claim next week’s Tuesday evening shift.

He’s refilling the last of the cats’ food bowls when he sees the man again the next week. And from behind the cell he’s working on, their eyes meet for the first time.

Will had never really gotten a good look at the other man’s face because of the hoodie he’s always worn, but today, he sees pale, olive-tinged skin and the most exhausted-looking brown eyes he’s ever seen. His face is thin and gaunt, with high cheekbones and dark circles underneath his eyes, and Will catches a glimpse of long, elegant fingers as the man presses his hand to the glass.

But he’s not watching the cat inside this time; his gaze is fixed on Will himself. His heart suddenly throbs in his chest, and he quickly averts his eyes as he closes the other side of the cat’s cell.

He’s beautiful, Will thinks, and he has to take a moment to catch his breath before coming out of the room.

Maybe he should think about going on break.

He does, and when Cecil takes over the feeding duties for him, he swallows the sudden lump in his throat and approaches the man.

“They missed you last week,” he says, and the man jumps slightly and turns to face him.

Will gives him a crooked smile and crosses his arms. “I’ve seen you coming in for a few weeks now. The cats have kind of gotten used to you.”

The man quietly watches him for a moment before turning his attention back to the beautiful calico in the window. “They’re rescue cats, aren’t they?” he asks softly, pressing in closer as the calico rubs her face against the inside of the window.

“That’s right,” Will confirms, taking a step closer. “Our local rescue brings them in from the streets, or animal hoarders, and all over, really. They’re treated for any illness or injury and given their vaccinations, they’re spayed and neutered, and then they’re put up for adoption.”

He just barely sees the corner of the other man’s lips turn up into a smile. “That’s good,” he says, “they get a chance at a happy life.”

“That’s what we hope for, anyway.” Will shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nods toward the small information sheet hanging next to the window. “This girl here is Lulu,” he explains, gesturing to the calico cat, “she was found abandoned in an alleyway, the poor girl was only five weeks old and practically skin and bones. But she’s made a full recovery since then, and I believe a family is coming in this weekend to sign the adoption papers for her.”

“She’s beautiful… I hope she gets her forever home.”

Will grins and opens his mouth to say something else, but Cecil calls his name and asks for help with the terrariums. “Ah, I’d better get back to work…” He leans in and lowers his voice, “Cecil _hates_ doing the tarantulas even though they’re harmless. He should probably grow a pair, eh?”

The man lets out a short laugh, and it’s the best thing Will has heard all day.

He grins and takes a few steps backward. “So, same time next week, ah…?”

“Nico,” the other man replies, and Will sighs softly because it’s kind of nice to finally put a name to that face.

He tugs at the name tag pinned to his shirt. “Will, but you probably knew that already.” He winks and turns to go help his coworker with a wave.

* * *

 Nico comes into the pet shop in the next few weeks like clockwork. He and Will exchange smiles and waves, and Will conveniently happens to time his breaks with the man’s visits. They chatter a little bit, exchange pleasantries, Nico takes to insulting Will’s choice of neon polo shirts. It becomes something familiar to Will, the banter, and he’s always chipper when he comes into work on Tuesdays because he knows Nico will be coming in.

He actively looks forward to it, actually - not only because of that, but lately he’s found himself growing quite attracted to the dark-haired man. The playful glint in his brown eyes when he busts Will’s chops, the way he expressively motions with his hands as he talks; his laugh quickly grows to become one of Will’s favorite sounds and he takes pride in the fact that he’s able to make that happen, to make such a dark-looking man light up like that.

Cecil makes fun of him for it, and Will absolutely denies that he has a crush because he barely even knows the guy. Cecil’s not wrong, but Will can’t even admit it to himself, let alone his coworker.

One evening, Nico comes in later than usual, and Will frowns at the look on his face. “You okay there, buddy?” he asks, but he’s only met with a silent nod as Nico heads back toward the cats.

When Cecil sees the concerned look on Will’s face, he does him a solid and takes over the cashier for him.

Will definitely owes him for it, but he nods gratefully and follows Nico to the back of the store. “Hey,” he greets him quietly, “you look down. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Nico replies curtly. He keeps his hands tucked in his pockets, he doesn’t touch the windows like he always does, he doesn’t even talk to the cats. He simply stares into Lulu’s old cell, watching the beautiful long-haired black cat that has taken her place. _Bea_ , the information sheet says.

Will frowns. “You don’t look fine.”

Nico lowers his head, messy hair shrouding his face from view. “Tell me about this one,” he changes the subject, and Will’s heart clenches at the melancholic tone in the other man’s voice.

He exhales slowly and looks into the new cat’s window. “Bea’s an older cat, I think about nine years old… her owner was an elderly woman who recently passed away. The woman’s son initially took her in, but surrendered her to the rescue after a few days. Too many reminders of his mother, he said.”

Nico is looking up into Bea’s window now, and Will is unable to identify the expression on his face. Nico’s eyes are wide, looking… surprised? Shocked? Will doesn’t know, but when Nico raises a hand and presses it against the plexiglass, Will clears his throat and continues.

“She won’t let anyone get close to her.” He lifts his forearm, displaying several shallow scratches that have since scabbed over. “I’m living proof of that. But she doesn’t play with any of the toys, she barely even eats, she just…”

He trails off and bites his lip. “I’m worried about her, honestly. Most people want to adopt a kitten before they’ll even consider an older cat, and as unfriendly as she is…” Will feels Nico’s eyes on him, and his throat tightens. “I’m scared that she’ll just stay here until she dies of a broken heart.”

The two remain silent for a few long minutes. Nico’s fist clenches against the window, and he turns to face Will. “Can I see her?”

Will blinks at him and nods, noticing his sudden change in temperament: when he’d entered the store, he definitely seemed moody and irritated. But now, Will swears the look on his face is something bordering on sympathy, and Nico’s dark eyes bore into his own.

Desperation. Longing. That’s what Will sees.

He quietly leads Nico to a small quarantined room connecting the cat room with the main store floor. Nico takes a seat on the small bench as Will goes to retrieve the black cat from her cell; the cat hisses at him and leaves a few more scratches on his arms before he can get a secure enough grip on her. But eventually, he’s able to bring her over to where Nico is waiting and takes a seat next to him. Bea’s ears are folded back in irritation, and she’s letting out a low warning growl.

Will idly wonders how badly the pet shop would be sued if this cat happens to claw Nico’s face off.

Nico doesn’t make a move to touch her. Instead, he lowers himself until he’s eye level with her, and he speaks so quietly that Will can barely hear him.

“Hey there,” he murmurs, “aren’t you a pretty girl…”

The way Nico talks to the cat is a far cry from the other patrons the shop gets. Instead of shrieking and banging on the windows as many children tend to do despite the signs asking them _not_ to, or instead of the disgruntled _dudebros_ who shout at the animals to _do something_ \- they’re cats, for gods’ sakes, they’re not going to do backflips - Nico speaks in quiet, even tones, whispering gentle words of comfort and adoration.

“You’re so beautiful,” he coos, “look at that fur. Will you let me touch it?”

Will finds himself wanting to ask Nico the same about his hair.

But to his surprise, Bea unfolds her ears, and when Nico slowly raises his hand, she quietly sniffs it for a moment and doesn’t shy away when he strokes her forehead with his fingertips. Nico smiles and scratches behind her ears, underneath her chin, along her jowls.

“ _Sei come me, non è vero,_ ” he says quietly as the cat rubs her face against his hand. Was that _Italian_? “ _Anche tu hai perso una persona amata_ …”

“I can’t believe this,” Will says, loosening his grip on the cat (he’s honestly shocked that she hasn’t leaped out of his arms yet). “Every time we approach her she growls and tries to bite, but then you come along and she practically melts.”

Nico glances up at him, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m just as surprised as you. Animals usually don’t like me very much.”

“And yet, here you are, petting a cat who hates literally everyone but you.” Bea finally squirms in Will’s arms, and he releases his hold on her, mouth dropping open as she stretches herself out and crawls into Nico’s lap. “I mean, _damn_. I’d get Cecil to come look at this, if it wouldn’t make her flip out...”

Nico chuckles and regards Will with a smirk as he wraps one arm around the cat, stroking the fur of her back with the other. “Maybe I’m just special.”

 _You are,_ Will thinks, but he quickly continues the conversation before he can voice that particular thought. “I gotta admit, I’m curious… why exactly _do_ you come in? Like, I’ve been wondering for a while now… are you looking to adopt, or?”

The other man is quiet for a moment as he watches Bea settle into his lap. “It’s therapeutic,” he says hesitantly, “I just moved into my own apartment and it’s the first time I’ve really been on my own. My sister suggested that I get a pet, but…”

“The complex doesn’t allow pets?” Will guesses.

Nico shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just…” He sighs and sits back, his fingers still trailing through Bea’s fur. “Every animal deserves a loving home, I know that. But I’ve never owned a pet before, and I don’t want to adopt one on the fly, only to have it hate me and fight me every day.”

Will nods in understanding. “That’s true, pet compatibility is very important. We’ve had a lot of animals brought back to us because the owners didn’t click, or thought the animal caused too much trouble or clashed with their kids or other pets. Bea is a good match for you, though.”

Nico raises an eyebrow at him. “How so?”

“You’re both small, cute, and dressed in all black,” Will says before he can stop himself. He feels his face heat up and he tries to correct himself. “Ah, I mean--”

“It’s okay,” Nico cuts him off, his own face looking a bit red. “It… um, yeah.”

The silence that follows is a bit awkward. Will can actually hear Bea _purring_ in Nico’s lap. He also hears Cecil’s shout of _“Solace!”_ and he checks the time on his watch - eight o’clock, also known as closing time.

“Ah, Cecil wants me to close up,” he says, standing up. Nico nods and carefully hands the cat back to him before standing up himself.

“ _Io tornerò per te,_ ” he murmurs, giving her one last scratch behind her ears. “ _Sarò la tua casa._ ”

Surprisingly, Bea doesn’t fight Will as he takes her back to her cell and seals her back inside. When he turns back to the other room, Nico is already gone.

Will’s heart leaps up into his throat. He quickly heads back out to the store floor and manages to catch Nico just as he’s about to walk out. “Hey, listen, uh…”

Nico stops and turns around, raising an eyebrow at him.

“If you want to, like, hang around for fifteen minutes or so while I close up,” Will starts, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, “then we could maybe get a bite to eat or something. My treat.”

Another silence. Will is about to take a big bite out of his own shoe when Nico quietly responds. “Sure… I’d like that.”

Will grins widely, feeling a burst of warmth flood his chest. “Alright, cool! Just… hang around outside or something, I’ll be quick.”

Nico nods and averts his eyes before exiting the store. Will’s pretty sure he saw a pair of red ears.

“You never take _me_ to dinner after work,” Cecil teases when Will rejoins him at the register.

Will just laughs and shakes his head at him. “You’re not small, cute, and dressed in all black.”

* * *

They go to a nearby pizzeria. It’s one of those trendy, semi-upscale joints in the same tier of restaurants as TGI Friday’s or Olive Garden where the servers are all “hip” and there are large TV screens displaying football or CNN. So it’s definitely overpriced for what it actually is, but Will has a gift card that Cecil had given him months ago so it’s okay. Besides, who doesn’t like pizza?

Nico seems apprehensive about the place, and Will has to admit it _is_ pretty crowded, but fortunately they’re seated in the back where there’s not nearly as many people.

Their orders are taken, and they idly chat about themselves as they wait for their food. Will learns that Nico was born in Venice - that explains the Italian - and his favorite food is authentic Italian pizza margherita, which this place probably can’t claim to have. “I’ll be the judge of that,” Nico says, and Will can’t help but smile.

He learns that Nico majored in art in college with a minor in ancient history, and that he works as a freelance graphic designer - for now, until he can find a more solid job. He learns that Nico’s favorite bands are Lacuna Coil and Black Veil Brides, that he likes video games and has probably put over five hundred hours into his current Skyrim file, and that when he was a child he wanted to grow up to be a pirate.

Will finds out that they went to the same high school at the same time - though Will was a year over Nico - and they remembered the same teachers, even shared a few of the same friends. Will learns that Nico had roomed with Jason Grace throughout their years at New Rome University, and Nico learns that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had gotten engaged when they and Will graduated from Olympus University.

Nico takes a sudden interest in his drink and promptly changes the subject, instead asking Will more about himself.

Will tells him about his own dog, a golden retriever named Roxy, who had belonged to his brother Michael before he passed away five years ago. He tells Nico about his dad’s fire-engine-red Maserati and how Will thinks he loves that car more than he does his own wife; he talks about his favorite movie, Little Miss Sunshine, and how he would most likely be in Hufflepuff if he went to Hogwarts.

He’s in the middle of thinking about what house Nico would be sorted into when their food comes. Nico concludes that his pizza margherita is decidedly _not_ authentic, but they laugh about it and share with each other, and end up talking long after their plates are empty while showing each other stupid pictures and videos on their phones.

They part ways after adding each other to their contacts, and the next morning, Will smiles as he wakes up to unread texts.

* * *

 It’s the Saturday after when Nico next returns to the store, and Will is thankful that he took the early afternoon shift. This time, Nico is accompanied by a short chocolate-skinned girl - his sister, he’d told Will after showing a picture of them at Nico’s graduation - and he definitely looks nervous.

“Hey, man,” Will greets, “I didn’t expect to see you in today. What can I do for you?”

His sister, Hazel, gently pats his arm. “It’s okay, Neeks. You need this.”

Will watches them curiously as Nico takes a deep breath, face buried in his hands.

“I’m ready,” he finally says, looking Will dead in the eye.

“For?”

“I’m ready to take Bea home.”

Will’s face lights up, and he excitedly claps his hands together. “Yes! Awesome! I’ll go get Lou Ellen and she’ll help you with the adoption papers, and then I’ll go get Bea ready for you.”

Nico nods and smiles, and Hazel gives his arm a squeeze as Will heads to the back, calling for his coworker. After their papers are filled out and signed, Will invites them into the back room to meet the new family member.

Hazel thinks Bea is gorgeous, and she gently pets her back as Nico holds the bundle of fur in his arms. He looks happy, _so happy,_ and Will’s grin doesn’t leave his face for a second. They eventually coax the cat into a carrier, and Will explains the necessities to them as they head back toward the front of the store.

“So,” he starts after they’re finished, “now that you’ve found your cat, you’re not gonna abandon us, are you?”

Nico rolls his eyes in response. “Who else is gonna bug the hell out of you while you’re on the clock, Solace?”

“Cecil, probably, but he gets paid to do that so it doesn't count,” Will counters with a wink.

Nico shakes his head and takes a step closer. “Or, well… you could always come and visit Bea sometime. You know, to make sure we’re taking care of each other.” He pulls away and bites his lip, a faint dusting of pink across his pale cheeks.

Will feels his own face heating up, but he smirks and gazes down at Nico. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story tbh
> 
> I do love to go to our local pet stores and watch the animals there. I had a cat for 18 years of my life who passed away a little over a year ago, and she was largely a comfort animal for me, so doing this kind of keeps me sated until I'll be able to get another cat. I was at a pet store today and saw a _gorgeous_ fluffy black cat like the one described in this fic and I was so sad that I couldn't take him home with me. Black cats seem very Nico to me!
> 
> Also partially inspired by a story I read on Tumblr about a cat whose owner passed away, and she sat in a kennel for over a year until she was finally adopted. She was so unapproachable and the woman who eventually adopted her kept coming back to visit her and promising that she would take her home. It was very sweet and ~~I wish I could find it!~~ [NVM I FOUND IT](http://lunarwings.tumblr.com/post/80994017105/)
> 
> Son of also: translations! I am so sorry for google translate oh god. (Thanks to [WendsWM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WendsWM/pseuds/WendsWM) for helping me out!)  
> "Sei come me, non è vero? Anche tu hai perso una persona amata." = "You're like me, aren't you. You lost a loved one too."  
> “Io tornerò per te. Sarò la tua casa.” = "I'll come back for you. I will be your home."
> 
> Speaking of, title is from [No Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl5kTh5EQMA) by Nico Vega. it's very Nico di Angelo to me huehuehue.


End file.
